A New Year at Hogwarts
by trentsmith556
Summary: All seems normal starting the year, but Harry has a little surprise he's not expecting from Draco.


"A new year at Hogwarts school," I thought to myself. "Excitement and annoyance fills my mind. I mean, I'm excited to see all my friends like Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid; but not excited to see my enemies. Damn do I want to slap Malfoy. Why must he be such a dick sometimes, I mean what is the point?"

I step up to the great castle of Hogwarts ready for anything that may get in my way of having a good year. As I open the doors I see all my friends standing by the great staircase waiting for me to arrive.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaims, "Where have you been? We've been waiting here for a half-hour."

"Just thinking." I respond.

"Thought I smelt smoke. Lets get up to Gryffindor House and get some sleep, we have to be awake early tomorrow for bloody learning!" Ron said.

"Sure thing, you guys go on ahead. I need to use the bathroom really quick, I'll catch up to you guys later!" I said.

"Well good night Harry!" Hermione said as she walks towards the staircase.

"Good night!" I replied.

Ron followed Hermione in silence. Probably too tired to talk but who knows, there's always something with that guy. I turned to the right and started heading down the hall towards the bathroom. I open the door hear someone else in the bathroom stall. I didn't pay much attention, but did my business. I turned to wash my hands, but as I turned the water off, and turned around, he was there. Malfoy!

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy said more calmly than usual.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I barked.

He was practically on top of me. He kept leaning closer making me lean over the sink counter. He stopped leaning and said:

"I think you know what I want Harry."

"I really don't Malfoy, and since when did you start calling me Harry instead of Potter?"

"Hmm, so you really don't know what I want, do you?"

"No! Now get out of my face Draco!"

"Wow, clueless I see. Well, let me explain something to you."

He removed his hand from his side and put it on my chest, slowly descending down my body towards my pants-line.

"Got a clue yet?" Questioned Draco.

"Yes, but that's NOT happening Malfoy!" I exclaimed.

I tried to remove myself from under him but he was leaning too far towards me. I couldn't lift myself up I was practically laying on the counter.

"Oh no, don't try to escape me. I've got you just where I want you. Just cooperate, I know you've always wanted this." said Draco.

It was true, I don't know what it was inside me, but I did always find Malfoy kind of attractive. He kept teasing me with his hand stroking it up and down my stomach. For some odd reason it turned me on. My mind was arguing with itself. Whether I should do anything with Malfoy. I mean we were enemies. We didn't like each other at all, although I couldn't resist at this point. He was a gorgeous creature. I stopped fighting with him, and stopped trying to lean forward.

"Well? What do you say Harry?" Draco persisted.

I made my decision. I took his hand and weaved my fingers through his, making a tight close. He pulled me up off the counter and kissed my cheek, and looked at me with a seducing face. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I took my other hand and put it behind his head pulling him closer to me giving him a kiss on the lips. It started as a kiss, but we continued. It turned into a hardcore, sweaty, and hot make-out session. His tongue was so smooth. It slipped on my tongue. I couldn't get enough of him.

His hand had broke from mine and started to travel up and down my body. Each time he'd get closer to my pants, teasing me with what he was going to do next. Our kissing did not break for a second, only to remove my shirt. I was sweating more than I have ever before. I was so nervous. I reached down and grabbed the bottom of Draco's shirt, and slowly pulled it off his head. Where was this coming from? I asked myself, but thought nothing of it, as I continued kissing Draco.

Draco broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed my neck, then my collar bone, every kiss was lower and lower. He got to my stomach and stopped as he unbuttoned my pants, unzipped them, and threw them across the bathroom. He took his hands and wrapped them around my cock through my red plaid boxers.

"Cute boxers, the monster inside makes me tremble." Draco said.

"Hmm, maybe you can have a make-out session with the monster." I responded.

"Oh, I most definetly plan to."

He slowly lowered my boxers, as my erection sprung out, surprising Draco. Draco wrapped his hands around the base of my cock and slowly moved his hands up and down.

"You like it?" Questioned Draco.

I didn't have the chance to reply as he wrapped his lips around the tip of my cock and slowly went down and up, making me sigh in pleasure.

"I guess that's a yes then." Draco said as he looked up, smirked, and continued.

I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him up on his feet. As I did the same he did to me. I kissed his neck, and slowly went down with every kiss. I removed his pants with ease, exposing his pink briefs.

"My boxers cute? Pfft, your briefs are sexy!" I exclaimed.

I didn't give him a chance to talk as I went right to it. I pulled down his briefs and shoved his cock in my mouth. All the way to the back of my mouth and to my throat. I couldn't help but gag a little.

"Right to it, huh babe?"

I didn't respond. I was too busy trying to impress him, and it seemed like it was working, considering his constant sighs and grunts. He laid his hand on my forehead, giving me a little push off his cock.

"I don't want to cum yet Harry."

I got up, running my hands up his sides stopping right below his ass. I ran my hands around his waist moving them up and eventually around his ass. Oh such a nice ass. He leaned in kissing me on the neck as I start turning him toward the counter. This is a good spot, I thought to myself.

"You ready?" I questioned.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"You'll find out."

I lifted him up onto the counter and leaned him back spreading his legs while I stood in-between them. I put my finger up to his mouth and let him soak it in his saliva, shoving my finger all the way down to his throat. I slowly removed my finger as he sucked on it a little. I bent down and spit on his beautiful, pink hole.

I slowly rubbed my saliva around his nice pink hole. Looking up towards him every so often. I took my middle finger and again pushed it into Draco's mouth let him soak it. I leaned back down in-between his legs and slowly inserted my finger into his beautiful hole. He tensed and sucked in his stomach when I penetrated his hole. As I slid my finger in and out of him he sighed in pleasure.

"Can you take it?" I asked.

"Oh ya." He said in-between sighs.

I added another finger sliding them in and out, in and out. He sighed more and more as I shoved my fingers all the way in making him tense more.

"Oh honey. If you're tensing by just my fingers, you're in for it." I explained.

"Really? Well maybe you'll just have to show me how big it is."

"I don't like your attitude Draco."

"Hmm, what are you going to do about it Potter?"

I stood up and leaned towards him kissing the tip of his cock as I slammed mine into his ass. He jumped and tensed with a nice and loud grunt.

"That."

"O-Oh Pot-tter." Draco stuttered.

I slammed him again, and again. With each slam he grunted and jumped a little, arching his back on the counter.

"Too much for you?" I asked.

"No-o-t at all ho-ne-y-y. It's just per-rfect."

I went faster and harder as Draco sighed and struggled to keep himself from screaming.

"Oh Draco, I think I'm a-about to-."

I slid my cock out of his ass and sprayed his chest and stomach with cum. He took his fingers and starting tugging on me, while I was still cumming.

"Your cum is so warm, but I might need some help with mine." Draco said.

I put my mouth all the way down to the base of his cock, making it touch the back of my throat as he sighed over and over. I felt a warm fluid run down my throat as I sucked. I removed my mouth and ran my hand up his stomach, spreading my cum all over him.

"Honey your cum is so yummy!" I said

"Haha well, maybe I can blow you tomorrow night?" Draco asked

"Tomorrow? I can't wait. I'll be right here."

"Maybe we can switch some things up." Draco said as he kissed me for the last time that night.

Maybe this will be the best year I've had here so far, I said to myself


End file.
